Spiderwoman
by punk.rock.elsanna
Summary: "Just you're friendly neighborhood... Wait, what?" {Elsanna One-shot} Anna as Peter Parker, Elsa as Gwen Stacy


_**So this is my Spiderman!Anna one-shot, I really hope you guys like it! I based it off the scene in the first Emma Stone and Andrew Garfield movie when they are on the roof together. Again I'd like to take a moment to ask you to check my 8tracks account, thesocialsuicideclub, I work hard on those mixes so... yeah. Sorry for the advertisement.**_

_**Stay shipping, loves :)**_

Anna took a deep breath as she followed Elsa up onto the roof. She just had gotten into an argument with her crush's father and she felt like the biggest idiot in the world. He was insulting Spiderwoman's intentions and she couldn't take it any longer. Why did the prettiest girl in school have to have the police chief as her father? Seriously, not fair.

Anna sighed and realized what had to be done. She couldn't keep this in anymore.

"Well that was something." Elsa said with a sigh, crossing her arms against her chest.

"I'm sorry; you know I thought he was going to arrest me at one point." Anna joked as the two walked closer to the edge of the roof.

Elsa smiled, "Nah, I wouldn't have let him arrest you."

Anna smiled back. There was a short silence between them like there wasn't anything really else to say. Anna slowly leaned over the side of the roof, taking in all the lights, the street noise, the moving people… the people she has saved. She could sense Elsa watching from next to her.

"What happened to your face…" Elsa started to ask before getting abruptly interrupted.

"I'm going to tell you something." Anna said completely straight forward.

"Oh! Ok," Elsa said, shocked from this sudden display of interest.

All the words that Anna wanted to say flooded her mind but she didn't quite know how to get them out. She had to say this right. It had to be delicate and she had to make Elsa understand and not run away. Anna would not know what to do if Elsa wasn't there for her. She stumbled on her own tongue trying to form a sentence.

"I've been bitten." Anna mumbled. Yeah, definitely not what she was going for. Now she felt like an even bigger idiot.

Elsa took in a short breath and stared longingly into Anna's eyes, "So have I." She whispered softly to her.

Anna looked up to stare back into those beautiful blue eyes. Elsa's warm smile made her heart melt. She giggled causing dimples to form at the corners of her thin lips, making Anna fall even deeper in love. Anna bit her lip as she sensed the space between them closing in.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok… I got to tell you this one thing, and it's about the vigilantly and the car thief, alright?" Anna said, sort of breaking the mood. Anna and Elsa's dad had been just fighting about this.

"Oh… ok." Elsa sighed, disappointed, and quickly stepped back.

"What?" Dammit Anna stop screwing up! "No,no! Forget that, I'm not going to talk about that, I'm going to talk… talk about me." She tried really hard not to ramble.

"What about you?" Elsa asked.

"I just… I wish I could just… I can't it's hard to say." It was way harder to say than she thought it would be.

"Just say it," Elsa pleaded, her blue eyes tearing into her again.

Anna shook her head and leaned over the roof again, breathing deeply. What if she got scared and didn't want her life to be endangered by some stupid girl in a spandex suit.

"What? What?" Elsa leaned over closer to her. She really wanted to know what was on her mind. Elsa had always been interested in the little nerdy red-head, to be honest.

Anna was again about to say it, but she got nervous and returned to her place half way off the roof's ledge.

Elsa gave up, she sighed and started to walk away. Anna found her perfect opportunity. Before Elsa could get too far, Anna shot a web at her leg, causing Elsa to swiftly turn around. Anna smirked and reeled her in close to her and she grabbed the blonde's waist. Elsa gasped loudly and placed her arms around Anna's neck. Her eyes widened with realization and fear as she saw the web at her feet, but before she could say anything, Anna grabbed her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. Sparks flew in Anna's mind because this is all she ever wanted. Elsa melted into Anna's warm, comforting lips, she couldn't help herself.

"You're…" Elsa breathed trying to back away.

"Shut up." Anna demanded as she pulled her back in hungrily for a deeper kiss.

They got lost in each other for as long as they could, Anna breathed in the beautiful smell of her hair as she worked her tongue against Elsa's lip. Elsa grabbed hold of Anna's jacket and tugged slightly, driving Anna mad. Anna dug her lips into Elsa's as much as she could, making sure to get every little taste.

"Elsa!" Her mom suddenly appeared at the doorway, her shocked expression showed that she had seen enough, "Your father wants you to come inside right away."

Anna turned back to the ledge of the roof, even more embarrassed now that she had been seen making out with the police chief's daughter.

"Ok… coming." Elsa breathed; she was somewhat breathless from Anna's amazing lips.

As she walked away, she turned one last time to see Anna smiling at her in the goofiest way possible. She shyly lifted up a hand and waved goodbye, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks.

As Elsa turned back around, she sighed, "Oh, I'm in trouble."


End file.
